New Year
by Thiefshippingfreak101
Summary: A new year for Bakura Touzoku and his younger brother Ryou.And theyre first week turns out to be the most eventful. Deathshipping,Thiefshipping,later Ill try to add in other couples. In later chapters Ill have OOC characters.Yaoi when the moment is right.
1. Chapter 1: New beginnings

I know its short but it should get better in time. The fourth chapter is already done just need to upload it. Hopefully soon. I really do hope you guys like my writing... I am known for people to hate what I write because of my grammar.  
>But all that aside<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, it belongs to a very lucky man named Kazuki Takahashi

Bakura's POV:

Junior year…That's great, another year filled with idiots. It's sad that everyone but my brother Ryou actually know me as…well as a blood-loving, psycho, killing maniac. I haven't even killed anyone, but I do enjoy blood. So, it's a week in and guess what? A new student named Marik Ishtar. Pfft, and he's never been to a public school before so he'll probably be really snobby and stuck up. Like this school needs another Tea.

Normal POV:

"Okay class, here's the new student. Be nice and don't ask him any questions that make him uncomfortable." Ms. Stand was always serious. If you broke one of her rules, you would be in some deep trouble.

" It's okay... I am Marik Ishtar, I moved here from Egypt." the new boy smiled.

"Nyehhh, so you're Egyptian?" the blond named Joey shouted out. He never knew what to keep in his head.

"Shut up, Mutt." Kaiba always called Joey by that name. But if you called Kaiba by his first name then he would make you 'disappear'.

"Nyehhhh, make me, Kaiba!"

"Oh, come on you guys, can't we all be friends?" Yugi wasn't the kind of person that liked fighting and he would try to stop people from yelling at each other but they never noticed him, 'cause he was so short.

"I rather die than get along with that mutt."

"Class, be quiet or it's detention for all that talks after this!"

"Nyeh..."

"Joey! That's detention!" Ms. Stand snapped.

"That's great, Mutt."

"Nyehhh, I didn't know ya cared, Kaiba."

"I don't!"

"Kaiba! That's detention for you too, and Joey it's double now. Okay class, let's get back to the lesson. Now Marik go sit by...Bakura!"

"What?" Bakura spat, angered by the very thought of someone like Marik sitting anywhere near him.

"Well, you are the only person without a seat partner."

"Fine..." Bakura hated the world, but he despised happy, preppy people even more.

The class went by very quickly, but stopped about every 10 minutes when Ms. Stand had to yell at the class clowns. As Bakura was walking out the classroom he felt some one bump into him.

"Oh Ra, I'm sorry!" he'd bumped into Marik, the last person he wanted to see.

"Whatever." Bakura growled, looking away from the blonde.

"My name is Marik." He held out his hand like he wanted Bakura's friendship.

"I don't care for friends."

"Don't think of me as a friend, just as a seat partner!"

"Let me rephrase that….I don't care about you, or your friendship." and Bakura then left, leaving Marik with a shocked look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2: In denial

Sorry this chapter is really short it was kind of written during midterms so my thoughts were about grades. The chapters more like Ryou seeing something and Bakura going into his happy place tying to make the truth go away. xD

Disclaimer: OOC's belong to me, Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to awesome Kazuki Takahashi. 

When Bakura got home, his younger brother greeted him.

"Ello big brother" That's how Ryou always greeted him. Ryou offended acted like the mother in the house by making meals, doing the laundry and whatever else a mother does. It's because when Ryou was about 2 years old their mother died and ever since middle school their dad has been on business trips.

"Well how was school? I heard you got a new student in class today"

"Yeah , but I don't really care"

"Oh yes you do I know you, whenever someone gets too close you push them away ...so I'm thinking you like this Marik person."

"No!...Wait how do you know his name?"

"I learned it from his younger brother, Malik."

"Oh so there's two of them that's great" Bakura rolled his eyes at the thought of there being two Ishtars in the world.

"Oh don't be so negative towards the Ishtars the might be nice." Ryou started blushing and started daydreaming. Instead of sticking around Bakura went upstairs at least there he wouldn't have to hear about what Ryou was talking about. Ryou wasn't right, he couldn't be. That's all Bakura could think about for hours even through dinner he was silent even when Ryou was trying to talk to him. After a quick shower, he was off to bed even then the same question whether he liked Marik or not was still in his head and the only answer he could think of was that he only just met him.


	3. Chapter 3: Waitwhat just happened?

Now this one is REALLY short. I amde it like this cause...I dont know why. Nevertheless, it's the chapter before the really super-special-awesome one. Stay tuned for it. *Insert show tune*

Disclaimer: Dont own Yu-Gi-Oh, Kazuki Takahashi does and thank Ra he made it.

Next day was Saturday so he didn't have to see Marik for a few days. He went downstairs for a bowl of cereal but saw instead saw his younger brother pinned to the wall by a taller man with messy blond hair.

"Hey! Get off my bloody brother or you'll regret it."

The blond chuckled like he was making fun of Bakura's words.

"No Bakura it's alright this is Malik."

"Yep that's my name Cream puff don't wear it out." Malik put his arm around Ryou's waist before he even looked back at Bakura.

"Anyway whatever your name is-"

"It's Bakura"

"Right anyways me and little Cream puff here is going to go hang out"

"Alright then. But why would I trust you with my little brother?"

"Because I brought you someone." As Malik opened the front door Bakura could see him, Marik. Marik Ishtar was at his front door

"Okay play nice you two." Malik pulled Marik inside and left with Ryou ,laughing.

"Umm what just happened?"

Marik couldn't believe what his brother did just now. And Bakura couldn't believe that he was alone with the person he hated the most in the world.


	4. Chapter 4: Ryou's side to the story

This tells Ryou's part in all of this...how I have no clue. No, no I don't think Malik was a little fast on Ryou. I kinda got that comment on my dA about it. It's Malik. What do you expect?

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Kazuki Takahashi does. I DO own the character of Ms. Bear though that's something cool.

Like almost every day, Ryou was paying attention to the teacher. He was the rare type of student that loved school and never once hated a single teacher.

"Okay class, let's get ready for school! The sooner I teach, the sooner you guys can learn something." That was Ms. Bear, the nicest, kindest, and most caring teacher you would find in that school. "Since it's Friday I think we'll have a free period which means you can talk to each other, as long as you guys don't start any fights."

The class happily responded, "Yes, Ms. Bear!"

"Wow, it's amazing that your fan girls kept away from you this long, Duke." The normal Tristan always pointing out the obvious.

"I know right, it's 9:00. You think they'd be all over me." And then there's Duke. The center of attention and the guy with the most fan girls.

"Maybe it's because they heard there's a new guy."

"Oh my gosh, I forgot!" Ms. Bear shouted out. " I completely forgot about him, and he's been sitting out there for maybe two minutes! Oh no, oh no," She opened the door to show a tall boy with spiked blonde hair, half asleep waiting to be invited in.

"Oh my, please forgive me"

"It's alright" He walked in without a second look at the teacher. "The names Malik. Malik Ishtar, I moved here from Egypt, so no Egyptian jokes." the boy smirked.

"That's what I was gonna say...Oh well, you said it faster then I could though. Now there's only one problem, a seat for you to sit in...I guess you can sit by-"

"The kid with the white hair." Malik pointed at Ryou with a grin.

"Well that's perfect! Ryou, meet your new seat partner!"

As Malik walked over, Ryou was already moving his papers over so that Malik could put down his binder.

"Um.. the name's Ryou."

" I know, the teacher said it." Malik was still grinning but Ryou yet to figure out why.

"Oh, I knew that."

That's how the conversation kept on going with things like 'what do you like to read' or 'do you like sports' but it stopped when the bell rang.

"Okay kids make sure you're ready for some awesome learning next week, and if you guys get done with all your class work you'll be seeing some talking time on Monday. Now see you on Monday class and have a wonderful weekend."

As Ryou walked to his locker, Malik followed him.

"Um.. Malik your locker isn't near here." Ryou said quietly.

"Oh, on the contrary, it's just two lockers away from your's."

"Oh. Well, how was your first day here Malik?"

"It was interesting...met some interesting people...some I'd like to get to know a little better." Malik was now looking at Ryou. With that stare, he knew Malik was talking about him.

"Is that so, Malik? Well then, I shall be your first friend at this school."

"Well... that would be nice..."

Once all the other students had left the locker bay, Malik pinned Ryou against his locker.

"Um Malik.." Ryou gasped, not sure how to react to this.

"Yes, Ryou?"

"Why are pushing me against my locker?

"Because it's fun... And so I can do this.."

Malik then kissed Ryou on the lips. He took the opportunity to explore the shorter ones mouth more when Ryou gasped. He continued to do this for a few minutes, and when Ryou started to kiss back, Malik pulled away.

" Wha- why did you pull away, Malik?"

" Because it's funny like that."

"Grr, Malik you are frustrating me."

Malik then pushed Ryou's face closer to his until they were barely inches away. "But you love it don't you" Malik said with a smirk. Ryou would only nod to Malik's words.

"So do you need a ride, Cream puff?"

"Cream puff?...Oh, me! Um ..sure if you want to."

"It would be my honor."

Ryou started blushing, and this time it wasn't because it was 70 degrees in the hallway, it was because had started to fall in love with Malik Ishtar.

At the door, Malik waited for Ryou to say good bye.

"Umm, Malik you can come over tomorrow if you want."

"Oh I want to, but can I bring someone over? They would love to meet this...brother of yours."

" Really?"

"Yep. And it will get him out of the house so that you and I can be alone." Ryou was blushing all over his face at the thought of him and Malik "alone".

"So, yes, 10 AM would be the best time to come over." And after Ryou finished talking, Malik gave him a goodbye kiss, went back to his car, and drove away.


End file.
